Fnaf world
fnaf world is another game by scott cawthon, creater of the fnaf series. he changed a few things, making the characters look cute and huggable. you play through a world kinda looking like a pokemon themed game. you play as all the fnaf characters and beyond Difficulty Edit Fnaf world halloween menu From the "SELECT YOUR CLASS" menu before starting the game, there are three difficulties to the game, which change the player's character. ◾Easy - In easy mode, the player character is Freddy Fazbear. While playing as Freddy, his own basic attack while battling the enemies is "Bite". ◾Medium - In medium mode, the player character is Bonnie. While playing as Bonnie, his own basic attack while battling the enemies is "Claw". ◾Hard - In hard mode, the player character is Chica. While playing as Chica, her own basic attack while battling the enemies is "Flap". Items Edit Halloween inventory There are several items that can be collected throughout the game, some offering boosts and some functioning as skills in battle. In-Battle Edit Halloween attacks The items listed here function as a single action in battle. There is a limited stock of them in the entire game as they were found within the finite number of treasure chests scattered around the map. The player can only hold a maximum of 30 of each. ◾Bite/Claw/Flap - Basic attack. May poison if the player has the Poison Sword and can deal double damage if the player has the Spike Ball. ◾AMP Song/Rock Notes/Boom Cakes - Delivers an attack much stronger than the basic Bite/Claw/Flap attack. Will not poison enemies. ◾Heal Song - Heals Freddy by roughly 25% of his maximum HP. ◾Faint Notes - Drains HP from the enemy to heal Bonnie. ◾Regen Cakes - Grants Chica health regeneration. ◾Boost Song - Greatly boosts offensive and defensive prowess. ◾Chill Notes - Freezes the enemy, making them unable to move for a few turns. ◾Blind Cakes - Blind the enemy, greatly increasing the chance of blocking an attack and taking no damage. Boosts Edit The following items all have a passive boost applied to the player. Each one can be found in a shop and costs a certain amount of Gold, which is earned from treasure chests or defeating enemies. Boost items that have been collected can be seen under the status box on the lower left. ◾Hearts (100 Gold each) - Each heart gives the player more health. Up to three can be found. ◾Shoes (150 Gold) - Gives the player health regeneration with a rate of one point every two steps. ◾4-Leaf Clover (177 Gold) - ◾ Halloween poisoned Green bubbles indicating the enemy is poisoned. Poison Sword (300 Gold) - Occasionally inflicts Poison to an enemy. Poison deals damage after each attack from enemy or player. ◾Katana (900 Gold) - Increases attack. Will turn red upon beating Party Hat B. ◾Small Shield (50 Gold) - Enables blocking the attack. ◾Big Shield (750 Gold) - An upgrade for the Shield. Will turn red upon beating Party Hat A. ◾Spike Ball (850 Gold) - Occasionally causes an attack to deal double damage. Enemies Edit Enemies in the game can be found randomly just by walking. Below is a gallery of every enemy up to date. Each enemy is pictured at full health. Enemy abilities do not scale up while progressing through the game, opting to make stronger enemies specific to later areas. Fnafworld halloween Ending As an obvious play on Purple Guy, Purplegeist serves as the final boss of the game. He has 500 HP, more than any other enemy. It is highly recommended to buy every item possible as he hits hard, and a prolonged fight can make things difficult. The usual strategy is to start the fight with Boost Song/Blind Cake and proceed to do the basic attack until he is poisoned. After that, it's just a matter of using power items (AMP Song/Rock Notes/Boom Cake) and healing items (Heal Song/Faint Notes/Regen Cakes). Upon defeating him, the player is suddenly taken directly to the "The End" screen. ◾There are also some secret bosses in the form of the Party Hats. Party Hat A Edit Party Hat A can be found soon after the Poison Sword shop. It exists in a small area on the very bottom-left of the map, in front of the pumpkin that resides there. It has the second highest HP of any enemy in the game and seems to have higher defenses than Purplegeist. Defeating it will power up the Big Shield. Party Hat B Edit Party Hat B resides in the second to last area. It is behind a breakable wall that leads to a short "hallway" ending in two chests and can be encountered at the end of it. Its attack seems to be reliant on the player's max HP, dealing ~90% of it as damage. Party Hat B starts the fight with a priority attack, leaving the player at a small amount of health. For those playing as Freddy, at a high enough level, it can be defeated with just a single AMP Song. For those playing as Chica, it must be blinded first, as it cannot be defeated in a single hit. Defeating it will power up the Katana. Red weapons Trivia Edit ◾Most enemies are parody versions of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise characters, e.g: Tangle, Mini-P, Brow Boy, Ball Boy, etc. ◾Each enemy, aside from Security, has another enemy as a counterpart. ◾This is assuming Mini-P and Purplegeist are counterparts. ◾This is the second time Scott has been "hacked". The first time was during Five Nights at Freddy's 3, with the "Troll Game". ◾The "Xangle" enemy could be a reference to the Chinese mythical monster Xiangliu. ◾The Party Hat enemies that only appear in specific locations could be a nod to the party hats seen on the tables in the first and second games, and they've also been confirmed to be a nod to the "Protection Hats" from the Five Nights at Freddy's RPG, "Five Nights at F***boy's" fan game series. ◾If the player idles on the Start screen for 10 seconds, the song, "I am very glad, as I'm finally returning back home" (Or for short, the "Trololo" song), will begin to play. ◾The enemy, Madjack, looks oddly similar to the character Mad Jack, from Donkey Kong 64. ◾The "Ball Boy" (and possibly also the "Prototype") enemy made a reappearance in a screenshot of FNaF World posted on FNaF World's IndieDB page. ◾The "Brow Boy" enemy made an appearance as well in later teasers as a boss.